hyper_anon_one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk vs Asura
2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hulk.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Asura.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) MELEE! Bruce Banner is in the laboratory, doing some physical phenomena research. However, he is being watched through a strange portal-like device. Watching him are Chakravartin and Asura. Chakravartin: This is a human from another world, Asura. Known as New York City. His name is Robert Bruce Banner, but others call him The Incredible Hulk. Asura listens with intrigue. Asura: The Incredible Hulk... Chakravartin: Apparently, when he saved one of his friends' lives during a testing of what they call a gamma bomb, he was bombarded by Gamma rays. This causes him to transform into a green-skinned monster whenever he gets an adrenaline rush, usually caused by anger or frustration. Asura: So that's why they call him The Incredible Hulk? Chakravartin: Yes. Once he becomes The Incredible Hulk, he attempts to destroy everything and everyone around him. Look. Chakravartin then glows purple and creates a new portal, showing Asura what looks like Hulk destroying the lab in the 2003 Hulk movie. Asura is shocked. Asura: What is this? Chakravartin: Only a prediction of what is to come, Asura. He is using his human identity as a guise to hide his true motive - take over humanity and stamp out anyone who even remotely disagrees. Asura clenches his fists in frustration. Asura: I will teach him a lesson! A lesson that you cannot control the world! Chakravartin: Glad to hear. Chakravartin glows purple again as it weaves a Mantra Web around Asura. Asura watches it do so before it crawls off him and onto a nearby post. Asura: I will use this to send you to Bruce Banners location in his present timeline. You can end this before it begins. Chakravartin lets off a final purple glow as the Mantra Web begins to get brighter and brighter, with its light engulfing Asura. With a small bang, Asura vanishes, now en route to New York. Cut to New York. On top of one of the buildings, a white glow emerges before Asura arrives. Asura looks at his surroundings, of which are completely foreign to him. But that isn't his focus - his focus is getting at Hulk. Asura: In a world like this... how am I going to find him? Asura walks to the edge of the building and looks down at the citizens below. Asura then gets an idea. Asura steps back and then leaps off the building, landing on the street with enough force to leave cracks. Everyone on the street looks at Asura in fear as he stands to his full height, gaining an angry face. The civilians then begin to panic, calling for help. Asura: Perfect. Now to wait for him. Cut to Bruce Banner. Getting bored, he decides to turn on the News. A News Reporter is reporting Asura's antics. News Reporter: As you can see, a strange man is attacking New York. We do not know who he is or where he came from. Asura is then shown lifting a police car as police officers fire at him, which proves ineffective. Asura throws the police car at the police officers, taking them out. Bruce Banner: I am hating my career choice. Bruce Banner quickly turns off the TV and rushes out to find Asura. Meanwhile, Asura is still attacking New York. Multiple tanks and military troops fire at Asura, but Asura is unaffected. He destroys one of the tanks with a Mantra blast. He then grabs one of the tanks by the tank gun and throws it, inadvertently hitting Bruce Banner, who has just arrived on the scene. As Asura is about to destroy another of the tanks, the tank he had thrown earlier is suddenly hurled at him. Once Asura recovers, he destroys the tank and sees Bruce Banner, having transformed into the Hulk. Asura: I've heard much about you, Hulk. About your future intentions. And I am here to end you before your reign of terror begins! Asura then activates his Vajra form, coating his arms in a metallic substance. Hulk roars at Asura in response. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Hulk and Asura run at each other, but Hulk punches Asura in the stomach, making him fly back. Asura gets up and races at Hulk, but Hulk grabs Asura by the neck. He then slams him on the ground and proceeds to slam his fists on Asura repeatedly. Asura eventually rolls out of the way. Hulk then punches Asura, causing him to crash into a building and out the other side. Hulk leaps on top of the building and jumps down at Asura, but Asura dodges him. Asura then concentrates mantra into his fist, then thrusts it forward to create a massive rocket of fiery energy, striking Hulk's stomach. Asura then abruptly knees Hulk in the groin. As Hulk buckles at the pain in his groin, Asura sweeps the ground with his foot and trips up Hulk. Just as Hulk gets up, Asura seizes his opponent by the neck and tosses him away. Hulk gets up and roars at Asura in anger before charging at him. But Asura delivers multiple punches to his opponent's stomach before uppercutting him, sending him flying into the air. Hulk: HULK... SMASH! Hulk then slams his fists on the ground, creating a shockwave, knocking Asura down. Hulk then races toward his downed opponent and grabs his throat and slams him on the ground. He then stomps on Asura before grabbing his throat and lifting him up. Hulk: Hulk is strongest one there is! Hulk then tightens his grip on Asura's throat, intent on crushing his throat. Black and white footage of various scenes from Asura's Wrath are shown, implying a flashback. Asura: No... it will not end like this! Asura then screams as he opens his blood-shot eyes and ferociously frees himself. He then activates his Six-Armed Jajra form. Before Hulk can react, Asura proceeds to punch Hulk like crazy, not giving a chance to retaliate. Hulk is eventually weakened and reverts back to Bruce Banner. Asura: So long, bastard. And with that, Asura slams his fists into the sides of Bruce Banner's skull, effortlessly smashing it. A headless Bruce Banner collapses lifelessly. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ASURA!